All Alone
by ArabianLoki
Summary: When Harry runs away from the Dursleys he runs into some Deatheaters. Can his friends, teachers and enemies find him before its to late? Rated PG13 to be safe
1. All Alone Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. JK Rowling does. I only own the plot. *nod nod  
  
All Alone- Chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Privet Drive, a place like all other in Surrey, England where nothing out of the ordinary happens. At least outside the houses. Number 4 Privet Drive however had a different story to it. It was a normal family containing a big, rounded, no-neck husband, a tall, horse face wife, and a big brute of a son.  
  
But one more resident lived in that house hold. A small, petite boy also lived there. It was the unwanted nephew of Vernon Dursley, Harry Potter. Harry had sparkling emerald eyes, but that sparkle seemed to disappear after his 5th year at his school.  
  
Unlike most boys his age, Harry went to Hogwarts. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be exact. Harry was in fact a wizard. He found out when he had a very strange visit from a half giant, by the name of Hagrid, 5 years ago when he was 11.  
  
Harry sighed. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he looked through the old photo album Hagrid had given him after his first year. Picture after picture brought back painful memories.  
  
There was one of his mom and dad, waving at him with a little baby in their hands. He remembered what had happened to them. They were killed by the one who name shall not be named. Harry flipped the page, there now stood a picture of 4 guys.  
  
Two tall black heads, a semi-tall chestnut colored head, and a small, rounded blonde boy. This picture would make you think 'Friends Forever' but thoughts could be wrong. To tell you the truth, these four were known as 'The Marauders.'  
  
The pranksters back when they went to school. Now they were nothing. Two were long gone and one was a servant of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named.  
  
Bangs were heard coming up the stairs. Harry quickly closed his photo album and threw it under the covers of his bed. He quickly put the loose floor board, where he held all his gifts he had gotten for his birthdays from his friends Ron and Hermione.  
  
Locks could be heard unlocking and a massive male figure walked into the room. "BOY! GET DOWNSTAIRS AND MAKE DINNER! DON'T MAKE YOU AUNT DO IT AGAIN!" The no-neck man said. "Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry droned as he walked downstairs. In the kitchen sat a porky boy, pigging out of chocolate and other sweets. 'Looks like he's off his diet' Harry thought as he rolled his eyes.  
  
By the stove was a tall, dark haired, horse face woman. Aunt Petunia scowled at Harry before walking out of the kitchen. Dudley waddled after her. Harry waltzed right over to the stove and started cooking. About 5 minutes before the food was done he had realized that he burnt the edges of the meat.  
  
'Oh no, Uncle Vernon doesn't like burnt meat' thought Harry. 'Don't worry, he's a big oaf, he will eat anything.' Another voice inside Harry's head said. Harry went with the second voice and loaded a rather large piece of burnt meat on Uncle Vernon's plate.  
  
As dinner came around, 3 plates had an atrocious amount of food on it while the other one had not even enough for 1 measly ant. Harry ate his miniscule piece of food before excusing himself from the table. He got upstairs and into his room before he heard his Uncle yell "POTTER!"  
  
'The meat' Harry knew that's what it was. He then heard massive bangs, like his uncle was running upstairs. Pft, like his Uncle would ever run. Harry knew he was in big trouble. He prayed that the stairs would collapse when Vernon hit them.  
  
Unfortunately they didn't and the door was slammed so hard against the wall that it left a large dent there. "WHATS WITH THE BURNT MEAL!" Vernon yelled, his face turning purple. "It's just a little burnt, it won't kill you" Harry stated. Wrong move. Uncle Vernon took a swing at Harry but missed by a couple of inches.  
  
Harry took this opportunity and ran out the door, hoping to get to the cupboard before his uncle caught up with him. "STOP HIM!" Uncle Vernon screamed as he jolted out of the door of Dudley's second bedroom. Harry leapt off the second stair and around the corner. 'Only a few feet, only a few feet' Harry repeated.  
  
Dudley, who had heard his father's yell, scuttled out of the kitchen to see Harry running straight for the cupboard. As soon as Harry opened it Dudley grabbed him from behind. "NO! Let me go!" Harry struggled against his cousin's fat arms.  
  
This only resulted in Dudley squeezing his grip on Harry's stomach tighter. Harry gasped for breath as all the air from his lungs was pushed out. About a minute later, Harry blacked out from lack of oxygen. 


	2. All Alone Chapter 2

Loki: Welcome, Welcome to another chapter of 'All Alone' *nod nod*  
  
The Marauders: Whoop-De-Doo! *says sarcastically*  
  
Loki: HEY! THIS STORY ISNT BAD!! Is it?  
  
The Marauders: *shrugs*  
  
Loki: ok tell me the truth!  
  
The Marauders: *shrugs*  
  
Loki: Fine you're a lot of help. Someone do the disclaimer!  
  
Remus: I will! Loki doesn't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. But she does own this plot  
  
Loki: Thankie Remy *huggles*  
  
Sirius: ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
All Alone- Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke after his unwanted slumber. He had a pounding headache. He grimaced at the sight of the dim light. "Where am I?" He said groggily. Harry couldn't remember anything. He looked around, hoping to find his glasses. He only remembered his big oaf of a cousin squeezing him a tad bit tight but that was all. "You think Dudley knocked me unconscious?" Harry asked no one in particular.  
  
~*Flash Back*~  
  
Dudley, who had heard his father's yell, scuttled out of the kitchen to see Harry running straight for the cupboard. As soon as Harry opened it Dudley grabbed him from behind. "NO! Let me go!" Harry struggled against his cousin's fat arms.  
  
This only resulted in Dudley squeezing his grip on Harry's stomach tighter. Harry gasped for breath as all the air from his lungs was pushed out. About a minute later, Harry blacked out from lack of oxygen.  
  
Uncle Vernon came downstairs. He smiled proudly at his son.  
  
"Good job Dudley!" praised Uncle Vernon.  
  
"What should I do with him father?" Dudley asked dropping Harry so he slumped to the floor.  
  
"Throw him in that bloody cupboard! Make sure it's locked good and tight!" Uncle Vernon snarled.  
  
Dudley nodded fearfully at his father before picking up his burden once more and throwing him against the wall of the cupboard. Harry's glasses fall off his face and broke.  
  
~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
He rubbed his head. He had found his glasses but realized they were broken at the lenses. He looked in the small space of the cupboard for all of his school supplies. He finally found them. They were all locked into a small chest. Harry opened it and took out his wand.  
  
"Reparo!" He whispered as a white light shot from the end of his wand towards his glasses. The last thing he wanted to do was wake Uncle Vernon and the others up.  
  
He looked out of the small crack in the cupboard vent to make sure no one was in the hallway. He reached his hand for the door. "Locked" He groaned. Harry then took his wand and pointed it at the door knob.  
  
"Alohamora" He whispered again. Slowly the cupboard door unlocked and creaked open a little.  
  
Harry heard a noise coming from upstairs. He knew he'd better pack quickly.  
  
'Tonight I am leaving this dump. No more Dursleys, no more doing chores. No more nothing!' thought Harry as he threw what little clothes were kept in the cupboard into the chest.  
  
He then did the 'feather light' charm and 'Windgardium Leviosa'. The chest floated up a little. Harry walked out of the cupboard and to the front door, the chest following behind him.  
  
"Alohamora" He said again in a little louder tone of voice. The door swung open and hit the wall beside it. This caused a lot of commotion upstairs. Harry mentally reminded himself never to slam the door. Harry looked up to the stairs to see a very pale face Uncle.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING BOY!?" Uncle Vernon spat out.  
  
"Away. I am not staying here." and with that Harry turned and left, slamming the door behind him.  
Harry remembered what Dumbledore had said to him about staying in his Aunt's house. But that didn't really matter. All he wanted to do was leave, and he did. Harry walked down to the end of Privet Drive and turned a left, his trunk floating behind him. He then remembered that muggles, or people with out powers, weren't accustomed to seeing a floating trunk so he took off the levitating charm, leaving him to carry it.  
  
Harry heard a piercing scream, like someone was in trouble. He ran down a small alley of the new street and came face to face with a ..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Remus ran as fast as he could through the halls of Hogwarts. He turned a corner, heading to the headmasters office. He stopped at the large statue in front, trying to remember the password.  
  
"Umm. Cockroach Clusters? Bertie Botts? Lemon Drops? Oh come on! Godric Gryffindor? Daily Prophet? Albus Dumbledore? Dueling Club? Divination seeker? Gryffindor wins?" Remus asked the statue but it wasn't moving.  
  
'Ok. Note to self. Remember Albus's password.' He sighed mentally kicking himself for not remembering the damn password.  
  
"Need some help?" A pale hand shot up and grabbed Remus's shoulder. Remus jumped a little before turning around and facing a greasy-black hair potions teacher.  
  
"Geez Severus you scared the heebies out of me (AN: My teacher always says that. Why not make Remy say it too?) Anyways, I do need some help. Do you know the password to get in her?" Remus said pointing to the statue.  
  
Severus smirked at the thought of scaring the werewolf. He barely nodded before saying "Chocolate Frogs!"  
  
"Chocolate frogs? Now why didn't I think of that?" Remus sighed. He walked onto the steps of the movie statue. Snape followed behind him. Remus knocked loudly on Dumbledore's door. He waited and waited, and waited. Finally Albus had opened the door. Remus ran in while Snape just walk in casually.  
  
"Now, now Remus, what's got you up in a fuss?" Albus asked, his blue eyes sparkling over his half moon glasses.  
  
"Albus, something has happened to Harry. Mundungus has just reported that he left the Dursleys house about 30 minutes ago. He followed him but then a scream was heard. Harry went into an alley and ran into a..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Loki: Like it? No? Review? Pwease? *puppy dog look*  
  
Sirius: Oh stop your whining!  
  
Loki: HEY! *twacks Sirius on the head with bottle of air freshener*  
  
Sirius: *rubs his head* oww! *mumbles something*  
  
Loki: What was that?  
  
Sirius: Nothing  
  
Loki: *rolls eyes*  
  
Remus: PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON! *nod nod*  
  
Loki: There ya go. My Remy said it for me. ^_^ 


End file.
